


A Record of Observation

by Anonymouskeeper



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Friendships between groups, Gen, Humour, Introspection, Leeteuk is also a great leader, OT21 (NCT), POV Outsider, SO MUCH FLUFF, Taeyong is a great leader, Team Dynamics, four plus one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouskeeper/pseuds/Anonymouskeeper
Summary: Four times NCT was observed from an outsider’s perspective and the one time their own member observes them.ONE: “They're still so, so young.”TWO: “It was nice to see, that sort of closeness in a group.“THREE: “ "Just how big do you think that group is? At least eight kids, Taeyong-ssi and these four others..." ”FOUR: “He's glad his group isn't the only one to do something so troublesome.”PLUS ONE: “Taeil loved it when all his members gathered together.”
Comments: 16
Kudos: 263





	1. ONE: Leeteuk (Super Junior)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. As suggested by the summary, this fic is in the style of four plus one, which I have to admit a certain fondness for. I’ve tagged for the first chapter, although I’ll update tags for each chapter.  
> I’ve always loved ousider pov fics, but there are so few in the kpop fandom that I’ve decided I just need to contribute my own. This fic is - at least 4/5th’s of it is - from the view of a variety of idols outside of NCT. I’ve tried my best with characters based on my observations, mainly from youtube videos, although it is, in the end, all fictional characterisation. As this fic is posted to its final chapter, as well, I just want to warn that I’m pretty sure the first chapter is very different from the other four, so if your looking for more fluff than the introspection the first chapter offers, stick around. There’s plenty of fluff in this fic.

As experienced seniors in the industry, Super Junior were often called upon to act as mentors to newer idol groups. It was a role they took seriously and they often enjoyed it. This was particularly common in SM - Super Junior had given advice to groups from Shinee to Red Velvet, although they would readily admit it was much easier to mentor boy groups. NCT was merely their newest challenge.

Leeteuk was familiar with a number of the members - he'd seen them numerous times around the company building, had spent time with Shindong and Eunhyuck when they'd helped a groups of them with their dancing. He knew Donghae was enamoured with the younger members.

And that was where Leeteuk kind of just...blanked. NCT were so, so young. He'd been twenty-two when he debuted. Their youngest members had been eighteen - Ryeowook and Kibum and even Kyuhyun, even though he'd still have been a minor had he debuted with them originally. NCT's oldest member was also twenty-two, but their youngest... the youngest member of NCT was fourteen. He was even younger than Taemin had been at debut. Leeteuk couldn't help the slight resentment against the company for ruining the boys chance at a childhood. For ruining so many boys' chances at a proper childhood.

Further, and much more selfishly, it made him feel old. The joke that he was old enough to be Jisung's father, if his life had taken a different turn, had hit too close to home. He still wasn't married, he didn't have children; he was still just as married to the job now as he had been ten years ago. Too tied to the dream, just as he had been fifteen years ago. The main difference now was that he had made it; he'd achieved his dream. What was to stop him settling down?

He knew the answer. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Hyung?"

The voice startled him out of his thoughts and though it made his heart jump in surprise, he was glad for the interruption. He didn't like where his train of thought had been going. He straightened from where he'd been leaning with his head back and his eyes closed, to come face-to-face with the centre of his thoughts. Jisung was looking at him shyly from underneath his fringe. Leeteuk had to admit that although the haircut wasn't the best, it really did make the boy seem more adorable. Standing maybe a step behind the maknae was Donghyuck - Haechan, Leeteuk remembered, was the stage name he'd taken - his curious little face visible over Jisung's shoulder. God, if he'd made a phenomenally bad decision in his youth, he was old enough to be Donghyucks father, too.

"Are you alright, hyung?" It was the more outgoing Donghyuck who asked this. Leeteuk had spent enough time with the rookie NCT Dream to know that Jisung was definitely the shyest and Donghyuck arguably the most outgoing - although he had some tough competition. Even their Chinese members, who from experience Leeteuk had thought would be quiet, were loud and outgoing, if understandably nervous about their Korean speaking skills.

"Hyung?" Jisung asked again. Leeteuk smiled, once again shook out of his thoughts and trying his best not to show how out-of-sorts he was.

"I'm alright, Jisungie, Donghyuckie." He said as cheerfully as he could, reaching out both hands to ruffle their hair. They both still looked concerned and Leeteuk hated that. He couldn't stand to see his members worry about him, let alone these two. They were basically babies.

"I'm alright." He repeats firmly. "Come on, is the car here?" He moves to stand when they nod. Normally he would have his own car, but he'd offered to supervise the group of minors on their way back to the company building. Jisung and Chenle, at least, were still too young to be allowed to and from schedules without extra adult supervision.

"I-its alright if you're not alright, hyung."

Leeteuk almost doesn't hear Jisung's quiet voice and he can't stop the warmth filling his heart at the words.

"Oh, Jisungie." He moves to ruffle the boys hair again, this time leaving his hand there for a few moments.

"Yeah, its like what Taeyong-hyung tells us. You can be not alright, but you have to tell so someone can help you be more alright!" Donghyuck says, quite passionately.

"Ah, babies." He can't help the dramatics, moving to lay a hand over his heart even as he warms at the sentiment. "Thank you." He's sincere, but its not these children's problem that he's not alright. They both look sceptical, but nod. Donghyuck grab one of his hands, pulling him in the direction of the doors. Leeteuk wraps his free arm around Jisung's shoulders, trying not to notice how small he is - that'll just make his thoughts spiral once again. Jisung predictably stiffens at the skin-ship, although he is quick to relax and Leeteuk gives a little squeeze, smiling a little brighter when Donghyuck tugs harder on his hand and turns around to check on them.

They're still so, so young. But they'll grow, and they've got a brilliant, attentive leader to help them and numerous hyungs - including himself - to come to for help or advice. They'll be alright and Leeteuk is sure they'll endure, just as Super Junior did.

And maybe he'll take this brilliant new leader's advice. Maybe he'll talk to his members about this.


	2. TWO: Jun (Seventeen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun runs into a few of the members of NCT and quite enjoys watching them interact. 
> 
> This chapter has a very different tone to the last chapter. This one is much less introspective and more humorous. Despite this, Jun still see’s a certain side to NCT that someone else might not see in the same way - similarly to how Leeteuk had a unique, insider’s perspective of his observation. 
> 
> I also want to put a little disclaimer that unlike the previous chapter, which is based definitively around an interview Dream had with Leeteuk, this chapter is a bit more nebulous. Its based in late 2016/early 2017 (that run of award shows, at least) but I can’t say definitively when or where it took place, or even that anything like this would even have a chance to happen. 
> 
> Sorry for the long notes. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think or if you have anything you want to see in another chapter :)

Jun quite likes award shows. They're loud and they're long, but its an opportunity to perform for fans that aren't just their own. Plus, they get to watch so many other groups perform, Jun almost feels like he's watching a concert. Apart from the long breaks in between performances for speeches and award giving, of course.

Despite the general enjoyment he feels - something he knows is not shared by a majority of his members, who find the long hours sitting around boring, or the screams from the fans headache-inducing - its not long after their performance, sat back at their table listening to an honestly mind-numbingly boring speech he's given up on trying to understand, that Jun decides he needs a break. He nudges Joshua, who's sat next to him, leaning over to whisper that he's going to the bathroom and sneaks off before Seungcheol has a chance to fuss over him going by himself.

The hallways of the venue are long and winding, with bathrooms set fairly evenly spaced throughout. Jun wanders past the first few he comes across, wanting an excuse to be out of his seat for more than two minutes. Not that he should take too long, because than his members would start to worry.

He's still complaining about the fact he's not trusted to go off by himself in places like this by his members - not that many of their members are, actually, but that's not his point - when he carefully dabs a damp paper towel on his forehead and the back of his neck. He can't risk ruining his make up by splashing his face, but this is refreshing enough.

"Hyung, this is not the same bathroom, it won't be in here."

Jun's startled at the sudden voice and lifts his head just in time to see the door opening behind him.

"What are you on about, of course it is." The very self-assured voice comes from a shorter man with short, dark brown hair. He's accompanied by two others, both obviously younger. One's got blond hair and looks a little bit like he's been electrocuted and the other one has a cute, very young face and brown hair.

"Oh, sunbae-nim." The oldest one says, surprised. The two kids - for they must still be kids - shuffle behind him, looking shy. Jun loves it. He's so rarely called 'sunbae-nim' and they're so cute. He loves cute people. "I'm sorry, we didn't realise anyone would be in here." The other boy apologises, bowing.

"Its fine, its fine." Jun beams. "Were you looking for something?" He asks. He's coming up on the ten minute limit before his members start to worry, but he's sure they'll understand if he tells them he was helping a junior group.

"Mark left his phone in one of the bathrooms." The boy with the cute face says, something mocking in his tone. Jun is positive its directed towards this 'Mark'. "Which is not this bathroom, hyung." He shakes his head, sighing judgementally.

"There are a lot of bathrooms." The hyung says defensively.

"There are a lot of bathrooms." Jun agrees, nodding. "Can you not remember which one you left it in?" He asks curiously. He rarely gets the chance to talk to other idols, its nice. He'll have to do it more.

"I think we were closer to the stage, but hyung," The blond boy replies, shooting his hyung a glare. "Insists we weren't that close."

Jun nods in understanding, although he has no advice he can give them. He doesn't have a phone tracker.

"We only have five more minutes before Taeyong comes looking for us, too." The oldest reminds his companions.

"Oh." Jun recognises that name. "Are you NCT?" He asks.

The other three look surprised that he knows that, which makes Jun feel very accomplished.

"Uh, yeah." The blond says, smiling. "I'm Mark, this is Yuta-hyung and Haechan." He introduces.

"Hi, I'm Jun," He waves, hoping its not awkward.

"Its nice to meet you, sunbae-nim." The three of them chorus, bowing.

"Ah, call me hyung." He offers, before pausing. "Actually, how old are you?" He asks.

"I was born in 1995, Mark 1999 and Haechan in 2000." Yuta offers.

"Oh, you’re my hyung too!" Jun enthuses. Yuta smiles back at him.

"Seriously guys?'

They all jump at the new voice, immediately moving to look at the doorway. There are two more people there, neither of which Jun recognises.

"Hyung!' Mark whines. The three members of NCT obviously recognise them and Jun makes an intuitive leap and guesses these are two more of their members. He wonders how large their group is; he couldn't remember.

The two newcomers are both tall, taller than the three he's already been introduced to. One of them is very handsome, with fluffy blond hair. The other is very cute, with short black hair. He's also waving a phone around in the air.

"Gege, you found it!" Mark cheers, stepping forward to grab the phone. He gives the older boy a quick hug.

Jun is flummoxed by the sudden use of Chinese and doesn't notice the handsome man rolling his eyes.

"It was in the bathroom second from the stage." He explained, giving Yuta a pointed stare.

"Well, we didn't find the phone but we found Jun-hyung!" Haechan cheers. Jun freezes when five pairs of eyes suddenly fix on him, the newcomers fully noticing him now.

"Oh, sunbae-nim, hello." The handsome man greets, bowing. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience." He apologises. Jun waves that off too - there's no need to apologise, he doesn't get why they all keep doing it.

"Its fine, its more exciting than that speech." He mutters, although quickly realising he should probably watch what he says. That thought is pushed to the back of his mind when all five of them laugh. "Sorry, are you Chinese?" Jun asks abruptly.

All five of them blink at the sudden change of topic, but are quick to turn to the tall, cute newcomer.

"Uh, Winwin is." Mark replies. It almost sounds like a question.

"So am I!" Jun says enthusiastically. Winwin smiles at him, but before he can say anything a phone rings.

"Its Taeyong-hyung." The handsome man who hadn't introduced himself says after fishing his phone out of his pocket. The other four all make different faces - the apprehensive face Yuta makes is definitely something Jun can relate too.

"Ah, let's get you back then." Despite what his face is saying, Yuta is quick to round the other four - Jun presumes they're all younger than him - up. "I might just..."

"Hyung, you disappeared with the maknaes _and_ Winwin." Jaehyun says bluntly. "Taeyong's more likely to kill you if you don't come back with us."

Yuta winces, but seems to agree. Jun tilts his head, watching. Mark and Haechan must be their groups maknae's, but he wonders why Winwin was mentioned with the same meaning. He wonders if its the same sort of reason why his group worries when he wanders off.

"It was nice to meet you, Jun-Hyung." The cheerful goodbye comes from Haechan before he's ushered out the door. He bows slightly before Yuta pushes him out of the door.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Jun-ssi." Yuta bows as well, before waving goodbye and following his younger members out of the door.

Jun stands in the bathroom, still feeling slightly confused but having enjoyed the interaction. He so rarely talks to other groups, especially on his own - and he'd met another Chinese idol! Plus, this group had been so nice and relaxed; their dynamics had reminded him starkly of the way his own group interacted. Even with the differing age range, they'd acted so comfortable around each other. It was nice to see, that sort of closeness in a group. And their obvious deference for their 'Taeyong-hyung', who Jun was pretty sure was their leader, was both understandable and hilarious.

Grinning at his thoughts, he decided it was time to get back to his own group. He hadn't even made it out of the bathroom when his phone rang. He froze.

"Ah." He refrains from swearing, even if only to himself. It feels like a hyung will be there to scold him if he does, even though he's alone. He slowly fishes his phone out of his pocket.

Jeonghan.

Great.


	3. THREE: Namjoon (BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon (and others) offer their help when a man with fiery red hair comes looking for his members. Turns out this wasn’t necessary, but it gives Namjoon a chance to observe something about the group, none-the-less. What Namjoon wants to know, however, is just how big is this group?

The wait room backstage is, thankfully, quiet and otherwise empty. A lot of the time their fame grants them a room to themselves, but the limits of the venue and the number of groups performing meant every wait room was available to all groups. Namjoon usually enjoys the chance to meet other groups that he either hasn't met before or rarely has the chance to see. Right now, though, he's glad for the quiet. Hoseok and Yoongi are leant against each other on the other end of the sofa they've commandeered, sleepy and quietly fiddling with their phones.

Jin in pacing in the space between the sofa and the wall, talking on his phone. Namjoon's pretty sure its to one of their managers, but since he hasn't been asked for his input he'll leave it to their oldest hyung to sort out. Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook had disappeared not that long ago, claiming the need for the bathroom but much more likely a venture for either mischief or snacks. Right now, Namjoon didn't care. All he wanted was to take advantage of the quiet; they had a little over an hour before the goodbye stage and he planned on spending it in quiet.

That plan was halted - not ruined, he refused to allow that - by the door to the wait room opening. He cracked open an eye to see a slender red haired man poke his head into the room. Namjoon noticed the moment he recognised the four of them. The red head hesitated for a moment, but seemed to come to a decision fairly quickly.

"Sorry, sunbae-nims?" He asked politely, stepping through the door completely. Namjoon straightened, turning his attention to the other man. They had to be around the same age, but Namjoon couldn't be sure. He was also fairly familiar, although Namjoon couldn't remember who he was.

"Yes? Is everything alright?" He replies.

"Sorry for disturbing you." He begins, dipping into a polite bow. "But has anyone come by here? They'd be pretty young." He seems concerned and Namjoon's brow furrows as he catches onto the feeling.

"I'm sorry, nobody else has been in here since the last group left. And none of them were particularly young." He replies apologetically.

"Right." The red head sighs under his breath, but once again bows in thanks. "Thank you. I'm sorry for disturbing you." He turns around to leave.

"Wait." Before Namjoon can say anything, Jin stops the man from leaving. "Is everything alright?"

The other man hesitates again.

"Ah, sunbae-nim..."

Namjoon can practically sense the open, encouraging smile Jin sends him.

"My group just got off the stage but my youngest members split off for some reason." He sounds frustrated and lifts a hand to run through his hair.

"Oh no." Jin sounds appropriately concerned, coming around the sofa to approach the red head. "How old are they? And I'm sorry, I can't remember which group you're a member of?" Jin asks smoothly. Namjoon respects that ability. He'd probably just sound offensive if he asked.

The red head seems to hesitate, looking back at the door, but politeness eventually wins out.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Lee Taeyong, from NCT." He introduces himself, bowing. "And they're," He pauses, sighing and running his hand through his hair again. "My youngest member is sixteen, although my seventeen year old and all four of my eighteen year olds are gone too. And they dragged one of my nineteen year olds off, too."

Namjoon feels his eyebrows climbing higher with every sentence. Sixteen is young - especially considering he must have debuted at least a year or two ago. He remembers Kookie's friend from NCT, who couldn't be considered a rookie anymore and therefore none of these kids could be, either. Further, at least seven members under the age of twenty - Taeyong had mentioned 'one of' his nineteen year olds. There was obviously at least one more of them. That was at least nine members; ten, if he counted Jungkook's same-age friend, who didn't fit in any of those categories and wasn't Taeyong. Just how large was this group?

But it was also slightly heartwarming. Taeyong might not have even noticed, but he'd called all of them his - 'my youngest', 'my seventeen year old'. Namjoon was confused that he felt that way but hadn't named himself as the leader of the group. Maybe he was the oldest?

"Oh my goodness, it must be horrible to lose track of such young members." Jin sympathises. They'd never lost track of their maknae's when they were as young as sixteen, or even seventeen - Kookie had been too nervous to wander off that early in their career and Jimin had always made sure a hyung knew where he and Taehyung were going when they went off on their own. "At least the two youngest aren't on their own?" Jin tries to find a bright side.

Taeyong sighs through his nose and raises his eyebrows. It is the face of disagreement, although he's too polite to say so directly.

"I think I'd be less worried if it was just those two." He admits. "Its my 2000 line that are the trouble-makers. Chenle can take care of himself and Jisung, especially since Jisung is too shy to cause much trouble."

Namjoon takes note of the names, although it'll be difficult to remember them without any faces.

"Ahh, I see." Jin hums. "Are you the only one looking for them? We can help, if you like?" He offers. Namjoon nods in agreement and see's Yoongi and Hobi do the same from the corner of his eye. None of them would leave a junior group in need like this, especially when their members are so young.

"Oh, no." Taeyong responds. "All my members are looking for them, actually." He pulls out his phone, seemingly remembering something, but is quick to sigh in frustration once again. "They haven't found anything yet." He mutters.

"How many members do you have?" Namjoon can't stop himself asking the question.

"Ah," Taeyong starts, looking up at him from where he'd been typing on his phone.

Before he can say anything though, the door behind him is flung open.

"Taeyong-hyung!" Is cried out and Taeyong has just enough time to spin around before a body launches themselves at him.

Namjoon stands in concern at the cry. Its a smaller boy. Taeyong isn't the tallest and this person is a few inches shorter than him, with short blond hair.

"Chenle!" Taeyong exclaims, relief in his voice. This is one his underage members, Namjoon remembers. "Where are the others?" He settles his hands on the boy's shoulders, using the leverage to push him away so they can look at each other in the face. Chenle looks a bit teary-eyed.

"Jisung fell over" Chenle started, but Taeyong interrupted before he could go any further.

"What? Is he ok? Where is he?" Taeyong asked urgently. Chenle shook his head.

"He's alright, he grazed his palms and his knees but he's in a bathroom a couple hallways down with Mark." Chenle explained. Taeyong breathed a deep, relieved sigh. Namjoon could feel himself un-tense at the news. Hearing about idols injuring themselves was always a bit difficult - especially knowing how young the boy was. A bad injury could end his career.

"Where are the others?"

"I don't think they realised Jisung fell over. Me and Mark stopped to check on him and they just disappeared." Chenle explained. Taeyong pursed his lips, obviously not liking that explanation very much. "I think they wanted to find their friends - we saw Stray Kids as we were coming off stage and that's why we ran off." Chenle explained.

"Ok, that's ok." Taeyong uses one arm to pull Chenle into his side and the other hand to pull his phone out. "I have Chan's number and if they're there I'll send Johnny and Jaehyun to get them."

"Ooh, harsh, hyung." Chenle giggles. Taeyong spends a couple minutes tapping one-handed at his phone, sighing in relief when it pings.

"They're with Chan." He confirms out loud. That's when Chenle seems to realise who else is in the room with them and straightens with wide eyes, although he doesn't leave Taeyong's hug.

"Sunbae-nims!" He stumbles, bowing slightly in greeting. Namjoon sends him a friendly wave and notices the other three doing the same.

"Its good to see that you're alright, Chenle-ssi." Jin chides gently. Chenle blushes, turning his head so he's partially hidden in Taeyong's shoulder.

"I hope we haven't disturbed you too much, sunbae-nims." Taeyong says, sliding his phone back into his pocket. "And thank you for offering your help, but it seems I've managed to find them all." He rolls his eyes, exasperated. "Come on Chenle, show me where Jisung and Mark are. Johnny and Jaehyun have gone to get the trouble-makers." He turns to lead Chenle out of the door, although not without a final smile and bow of farewell.

"Ok, they're this way." Chenle responds. As they walk down the hallway, Namjoon can hear him ask; "Aren't Winwin-gege and Ten-hyung with Johnny-hyung and Jaehyun-hyung?"

"Yep." Even from a distance Namjoon can tell hear the satisfied tone to Taeyong's voice, and wonders who the four unknown people are.

With that in mind, he turns to Jin.

"Just how big do you think that group is? At least eight kids, Taeyong-ssi and these four others..." He trails off. Jin just shrugs.


	4. FOUR: Bang Chan (Stray Kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan meets with WayV and is reassured to learn that other groups have troublesome members, too. 
> 
> (I’m pretty sure this reads more like Stray Kids-centric than NCT-centric, but its still an outside view of NCT/WayV, so it counts as part of this series.)

Promoting a new song was always difficult but Chan knew all of them were up for the challenge. Chan could admit to himself that his member's had inherited his work ethic and none of them could keep from working for long. They'd technically been on a 'break' for the past few months, writing the new album and preparing and learning the choreography. Chan was worried - in a proud sort of way - that of the designated three months to create their newest content, it had taken less than one for the album to be presented for a first review and the choreography for the four songs they were most likely to promote with on a second review with their main choreographer. And that wasn't even counting readying for the drop of the OST's for Tower of God. Felix and Jisung had even managed to convince him to accept the idea to film an MV for TOP, which he - and the producers who had first brought it up, hesitantly - had originally thought would be a bit too much work.

But all the work was worth it, especially when it meant they performed and promoted better than anyone had expected. They were growing as a group and Chan was so, so happy. After everything that happened last year...

Well, he was glad they hadn't broken; not really. Bent but not broken, he remembered his mum saying once.

"Hyung?" He looks up, shaken from his thoughts. Minho's stood in front of him, Jisung clinging to his back. Chan shakes his head at the sight, laughing.

"What are you two doing?" He asks, even though he's pretty sure he's better off not knowing.

Minho and Jisung exchange a mischievous look before they both shrug. Jisung's head bounces weirdly on Minho's shoulder but he seems unfazed.

Chan decides its not worth asking again.

"Where are the others?" Is what he asks instead.

"Fee and Innie went to the bathroom." Jisung replies. "Don't know about the others." He shrugs again.

Chan resists the urge to facepalm. At least if he was going to lose members he'd lost Changbin, Seungmin and Hyunjin. They were the most likely to come back, and probably with minimal trouble.

Chan watches with narrow eyes as Minho dumps Jisung on the other end of the sofa before flopping on top of him. Jisung grunts but they're both quick to settle. Chan glances at the clock - they still have twenty minutes until they need to be on stage for the winners ceremony. Felix and Jeongin should be back in five minutes at most. He'd give the other three ten minutes before he started calling them.

He'd just settled back, tilting his head against the wall with his eyes closed, when the door opened again. He cracked open one eye to see Felix coming through and immediately shut it again.

"Hyung, have you seen any of the members of WayV?"

His brow furrowed at the question, tired brain trying to comprehend the words. It takes him an extra moment but then he sits up and opens his eyes.

Felix is standing in front of him and so is Innie, but there are three other people behind them. Chan recognises them, although last time he'd been introduced to them they'd been going by NCT. He usually only see's the younger members of NCT, when they hang out with their friends in Stray Kids.

"Ah, sunbae-nims." He greets with a nod and a small bow. He's comfortable enough in their acquaintance not to get up and bow as would be most polite, although he hesitates to use the familiarity of 'hyung'.

"Its nice to see you again, Chan-ssi." The young man with blue hair greets. The hair is new, but Chan is pretty sure its the same person who'd picked Chenle up from their dorm not that long ago. Chan's pretty sure his name in Kun.

"You too, Kun-ssi." He greets back, deciding to just hope for the best on the name front. The smile he gets in return says he was correct. "What's happening? Have you lost your members?" He asks, remembering Felix's original question. He waves for them to sit next to him. The three of them do, nodding their thanks. Felix flops down on top of Minho, making Jisung shout out in surprise. Innie decides to take a seat in his lap, but Chan doesn't complain, just adjusting so he can see the three members of the other group.

"Our four youngest members have run off somewhere." The shortest member replies. He's one of BamBam's friends, Ten, Chan remembers. Kun rolls his eyes in exasperated agreement. The third group member, who Chan remembers is called Winwin purely because of the number of times his members mention him whenever they've run into each other, is talking quietly with Felix, Minho and Jisung. Chan pretty sure that they've met each other before, although he can't remember where.

"Three of our members have disappeared, too." Chan shares. Innie has fished his phone out his pocket and Chan shifts so the game the maknae is playing doesn't distract him from the conversation.

"You don't seem very worried." Ten points out. Chan shrugs.

"They'll come back. They're the most likely too." He grins. "My main trouble-makers are right here." He jostles Innie to make the point, although he mostly means Minho and Jisung. Admittedly, he'd worry a lot more if Felix or Jeongin were the one's missing, too, but that was more protective instinct than worry about any potential trouble-making. "Ah, you don't seem overly worried either." He carefully observes.

"They're adults." Kun replies.

Chan hears Ten mutter 'barely' under his breath and knows exactly what he means. His members are technically adults too, but they're still so young and they've been with him so long he often forgets to treat them as such. This is only made worse by the fact they only act like adults when the situation suits them.

"Lucas is the only one who's been here before, though, so that's why we're looking for them." Kun elaborates. "And I know they all speak Korean but I don't actually know how well they can read it, so they might not be able to understand the signs." The older boy worries. Ten's rolling his eyes.

"You know they usually put English underneath the Korean." He points out. Chan definitely knows that - its had been a lifesaver for him and Felix more than once. "And YangYang can read English." He continues, as if his point was obvious.

Kun makes a face, though, obviously having forgotten that piece of information.

"YangYang? Have you gained new members?" Chan asks politely. The concept of NCT honestly confused him, still.

"Ah, yeah, we've re-debuted with three new members. Hendery, Xiaojun and YangYang." Kun informs him. "We're a Chinese sub-unit. This is our first time promoting in Korea, actually."

Chan hums in understanding.

"I can see why you're a bit worried, then." He says.

"They'll be fine." Kun asserts. "I know they will be, really, but its a bit..." He flounders for the Korean for a minute.

"Nerve-wracking." Ten interjects in English.

"Yeah." Kun agrees, although Chan isn't one-hundred-percent sure he understood the saying. "Its their first time here. But Lucas is with them. They'll at least be able to ask for directions; Lucas can talk to anyone, let alone the other three." He seems to comfort himself.

Chan glances at the clock and tries not to wince. There's a little over ten minutes until the winner's ceremony. He'll have to start looking for his own members soon.

"Urgh."

Chan glances back at Kun as he gives a disgruntled sigh.

"If they're late for the winner's ceremony I am actually going to kill them." He promises. Chan snorts. He knows the feeling.

He glances down at Innie when his maknae lets out a little giggle. He's still looking at his phone and Chan catches a glimpse of the conversation he's having. It's a chat with Seungmin. Chan rolls his eyes. At least Seungmin is already in contact - they should all be back soon then.

"Your members are with Minnie, Binnie and Jinnie." Innie announces casually. Kun and Ten both raise eyebrows in their direction, looking surprised. Chan shakes his head, already haven given up on understanding his group. He makes no effort to understand why Innie had waited until know to announce that, especially since his chat with Seungmin suggests they'd been messaging for at least the last five minutes.

"And where are Minnie, Binnie and Jinnie, Innie?" Chan asks patiently.

Innie flicks his eyes to the door just as it opens again. Chan has to resist sighing.

"Hyung, hyung, we've made new friends!" Hyunjin cheers as he bursts through the doors, throwing himself at Jeongin and Chan. Jeongin screams at the sudden movement, but Chan is quick to lock his arms behind Hyunjin's back so he doesn't slide to the floor.

"Oh yeah, Jinnie?" Chan asks, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice. Hyunkin nods enthusiastically as the door opens once again and Seungmin enters, followed by four new people, only one of whom Chan recognises and Binnie. Binnie's talking to the tallest member, who Chan recognises but cannot for the life of him remember the name of.

"See," Seungmin gestures at the sofa. "I told you I knew where your hyungs were." He sounds very satisfied.

"Well, sorry to doubt your psychic-ness." One of them mutters in English. Chan guesses Seungmin hadn't revealed that he spoke English, to allow him to hear such sarcastic comments when the person talking thought he wouldn't understand. Seungmin did that all the time. He'd fooled Jackson for three months into thinking he didn't understand English or, more specifically, the many conversations Chan and Jackson had in the foreign language. Chan wonders how long he could keep the charade up this time.

"YangYang's German!" Hyunjin enthuses.

Chan turns his attention back to his current clingiest member.

"Oh yeah?" He indulges. Hyunjin's always had a bit of a tough time making friends, just that little bit too self-conscious, but he'd recently made a number of friends in the industry and Chan was so, so glad to see it.

"And Hendery and Xiaojun and Lucas are Chinese, which is also really cool. Why don't we have any Chinese members?" Hyunjin pouts.

"Because we've got Australian members instead." Chan teases.

"Hmm." Hyunjin scrunches his nose. Chan absently wonders how much coffee the dancer has drank so far today. "And they're our age!" He cheers again."Well, Yangyang's my age. Lucas and Hendery and Xiaojun are Changbin's age." He corrects himself. Binnie and the tallest newcomer are still deep in conversation, but the other three are all grinning at them. Predictably, Seungmin's rolling his eyes at his friend.

"That's really nice, Jinnie." Chan says sincerely.

"Where did you even go?" Ten interjects, obviously asking his own members. Chan appreciates the continued use of Korean, even though he guesses they usually communicate in Mandarin, what with them being a Chinese group.

"We wanted to find a bathroom, gege." The boy with blond streaks in his hair replies, bouncing over to flop himself in Kun's lap. Kun only looks fondly exasperated. "And then we saw a snack room and got distracted and then we met Seungmin, Changbin and Hyunjin." He grins.

Chan sends a look over to Seungmin, who rolls his eyes at Chan's mother-henning but nods. Seungmin had barely had any breakfast, having woken up with a migraine that made him nauseous. Although he'd felt better by the time they'd performed, he still hadn't felt up to eating anything. Chan's glad he finally had.

"Call to stage!"

Chan jerks at the sudden voice echoing down the hallway, loud enough to be heard in their room even with the door closed. They're rarely called to stage by one of the music show people - usually they're surrounded by stylists and managers, but there had been some sort of emergency with another group and Stray Kids were left with only their usual pair of managers, who had both gone off in search of coffee and trusted them to do what they needed.

"Right, come on." Chan says, steadying Hyunjin as he pushed himself up and then hefting Innie up when he makes minimal effort to move. "Felix, Minho, get up, we need to get moving." Felix moves with minimal fuss, enthusiastically telling Winwin something. Winwin was listening with a tilted head and engaged eyes and got up when Felix offered him a hand. Chan smiled to himself at the cuteness.

Minho got up with a groan and didn't even try and help Jisung up, instead stretching with more dramatic noises. Chan rolled his eyes at the sight, noticing Kun, Ten and YangYang moving towards their wayward members.

"Come on, Sungie. Almost done, and then we can go home. No practice tonight." He promises - although he's doubtful there won't be at least a little bit of dancing going on tonight. His members found the living room a perfectly good practice space and tended to go over their newest dances at least once an evening.

"Ah, hyung." Jisung says sheepishly. Chan knows that tone. He turns to give his full attention to Jisung.

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Jisung, where are your shoes?"

Jisung does his best to look innocent. Minho is snickering on his way out of the door. Chan looks over when someone pats his shoulder consolingly, only to see Kun looking at him sympathetically. Chan's glad his group isn't the only one to do something so troublesome.

He sighs again.

"Ok, seriously, we need to go. What did you do with your shoes?"

When Jisung only shrugged, Chan resigned himself to letting Jisung go on stage in his socks.


	5. PLUS ONE: Taeil (NCT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of extra fluff, from NCT’s oldest hyung.

Taeil loved it when all his members gathered together - all twenty-one of them. It was difficult to stuff themselves in one living room, but they'd chosen the largest available and rearranged the sofa's so there was space in the middle to lay down a handful of mattresses. They'd ordered in enough food to feed an army and there was a film playing on the tv. Mandarin subtitles drifted along the bottom, although Taeil was pretty sure none of their Chinese members were paying any attention to them. Kun was star-fished in the middle of the mattresses, Chenle snuggled close against one side and Renjun on the other. Both their heads were on the older members chest and Taeil could hear them giggling to themselves.

Kun was talking over their heads to Jungwoo, who was sprawled on top of Lucas, who was in turn lying flat beside Renjun, snoring. Jaemin and YangYang were lying half on top of their legs, whispering to themselves. Taeil didn't know how Lucas was sleeping through the very-likely feeling of his legs going numb. In the empty space beside Lucas, Johnny, Ten and Donghyuck were playing some elaborate card game, sat crossed legged in an odd circle. Taeil didn't really want to know what they were playing, since he could hear the quiet swearing over both the television and everyone else's chatter. It was probably best to be ignorant, especially when it came to those three.

On the other side of Chenle, Hendery, Xiaojun and Jeno were all sat up, leaning against the sofa behind them. They were all huddled together, watching something on Jeno's phone and occasionally letting out loud guffaws of laughter. On the sofa behind them, Doyoung was sat sideways with his back against the arm rest, his legs crossed and Taeyong's head in his lap. He was absentmindedly running his fingers through their sleeping leaders fringe. Jisung was curled up half over Taeyong, squished against the back cushions and also fast asleep.

On the smaller sofa in the room, Sicheng was curled up in between Yuta and Mark. Sicheng and Mark were asleep, Sicheng on Yuta's shoulder and Mark on Sicheng's. Yuta looked more content than Taeil had seen him in awhile and he couldn't help the fond smile he sent towards their Japanese member. He knew the feeling. Having their Chinese members home was something he missed more than he was willing to vocalise. It was especially weird without Sicheng - they'd all been so used to having him with them, promoting without him still felt a bit off. He had missed Kun's steadiness; Ten's spontaneity; Lucas' cheerfulness. It was nice to have the opportunity to get to know their three newest members better. Everyone was happy now they were back together.

"Its nice to have everyone back." Was murmured drowsily against his shoulder and Taeil looked fondly down at Jaehyun from where they were half on top of each other, squished together on the single armchair.

"Yeah." He agreed, leaning down to rub his head against Jaehyun's. "It really is."


End file.
